kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ou Sen
Ō Sen is the current head of the Ō Family and a Vice General of Great General Mou Gou. He is the father of Ō Hon. Appearance Ō Sen appears to have a warrior's build and a long goatee. His helmet is unique with its lifelike face on both the back and the visor. A dragon's claw holds the top of the helm and speaks to the wealth the family has as such armor would be costly to make. The armor is black and his cape is white. Personality It is rumored that he desires to become king. Ren Pa describes him as someone who cares more for his own life than those of his subordinates or the battle. He is similar to Haku Ki, the leader of the Six Great Generals of Qin. Cautious in battle and utilizes 'traps' to lure his enemies to their doom. He seems to be stoic and has not displayed any other emotion except for some shock when Ren Pa outplayed him on the battlefield. History As the head of the same family as Ouki, nut of the main family, it is rumored he is equally as talented as Ouki himself. However, due to his dangerous ambition, he never received King Sho's favor. Was deemed the "Most Dangerous" person in Qin because of his aspiration to become a king. Story Ō Sen is first seen as his army conquers the Wei city of Sanbi with only his first wave of troops. Before the Battle of Sanyou started, Ō Sen bested Ren Pa by arriving first on the Rui Plains and taking the high ground of Mount Man for himself. From a hill, he observed his son strike with the vanguard unit before leaving with his troops. He was subsequently pitied against the Wei left army led by general Kyou En of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. As his army fought that of Kyou En's, he pulled back his main army to the rear then arrives to reinforce commander Heki by giving him command of 5,000 Qin troops and tasks him with engaging General Kyou En. As he leaves, one of his lieutenants asks if that was a wise decision to which Ō Sen states that Heki will make excellent bait. He arrives with his main army at the Wei Di to catch Kyou En off-guard, killing the Wei troops stationed on the cliffs and re-capturing the position. Mentioning that defeated commanders can only expect death, he offers to spare both Kyou En and his personal troops if he swears his loyalty to him. He adds that the Wei general will become one of his close retainers and given lands, stating that his "kingdom" needs men skilled at warfare. When Kyou En rejects the offer by shooting at him, Ō Sen orders him taken alive and states that he did manipulate the battles to make it seem as though the Wei were winning. He is shocked when his troops are caught off-guard by the appearance of Great General Ren Pa and orders the officers to reform the troops, telling them to send word to Heki as well. He retreats with his army out of the gorge, stating that he only fights battles where victory is certain. Abilities During the Sanyou Campaign he efficiently conquered 8 cities over a span of 2 months, besting both Mou Gou's conquest of 3 cities and Kan Ki's of 5 cities. Ō Sen does this by using lightning fast series of offensives against enemy cities. Ō Sen gives off immense pressure and has no qualm with using troops to his own end.He was stated by Ō Ki to be on par with the Six Great Generals of Qin in spite of being merely a deputy of Mou Gou. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Mou Gou Army Category:Characters Category:Ō Family Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Generals Category:Strategists Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users